Mega Man Battle
Script for the video game Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Obtaining a part You can obtain a part from (opponent name). Choose a part. It is (part name). Are you sure? (After choosing part, the defeated opponent will say one of the quotes below) Megaman: *It's regrettable but... *How come I lost?... Roll: *That's not fair!!! I can't lose to you... *Nooooo! Protoman: *I knew that was going to happen... *A famous game once said, "I wish you a good luck." Gutsman: *I won't forget this. And I won't forget you! *I'll be back! Iceman: *I'll pay you back double for this insult! *I'm not going to go home and cry...yet! Quickman: *This is embarrassing... I mean, I'm Quickman! *My pride... You've hurt me where I can be hurt the most! Shadowman: *I blew it. *You are a worthy opponent. Napalmman: *That was a good strategy... *My parts... Springman: *I feel vexed. *You're so cruel. Bass: *I... lost...? *Curse you. Dr. Wily: *I'll reform myself. I promise! *Forgive me. I’m not really bad, it’s just my name. Victory and theft *'Ripot:' "Congratulations on your victory." *''(Player quote 1)'' *'Ripot:' "Here's your prize, 10 million Zennies!" :(a claw appears and takes the money) *'Ripot:' "Uwaaaah!!!!!" :(Dr. Wily escapes with the money) *'Ripot:' "Someone has stolen the prize!!" *''(Player quote 2)'' Player quotes: Megaman: #"Thank you, everyone!" #"It must have been!?" Roll: #"I did it! I feel so great!" #"I can't believe it." Protoman: #"This was worth it." #"Just as I expected..." Gutsman: #"Ga ha ha ha. It's a piece of cake for me." #"Wait! You scum!!" Iceman: #"Yeah! I'm so cool... I'm hot!" #"Don't get me mad!" Quickman: #"It was in the bag. My name says it all!" #"That's so tasteless." Shadowman: #"It was good training." #"Who's that? Finally, a challenge!" Napalmman: #"I am victorious." #"Emergency! Scramble now!" Springman: #"I'm the champion. Yeah!" #"Oh no! I can't believe it!" Bass: #"I'm the strongest!" #"Don't despise me!" Endings Megaman Although Megaman tried to give his prize to Dr. Light. Dr. Light wouldn't take it and told him to donate it explaining that he fixed his computer by himself. Megaman learned from him to take good care of things. Now the celebration party for Megaman begins... Roll Roll makes her way back to Dr. Light's lab filled with joy. As she drives, the trunk of prize money breaks open. However, Roll doesn't notice it because a dog appears in front of her. Roll steps on the brakes for her new friend! Protoman Protoman has become a star since the victory in Battle & Chase. At every restaurant he visits, the owners proudly display, "Protoman's favorite place" on their signs. He often finds a strange portrait of himself on these signs... Gutsman As Gutsman's celebration party begins, Gutsman takes the stage to sing his proud song. But due to his loud voice, the energy cans around him start shaking and... Iceman Using the prize money, Iceman is now in the South Pole on vacation. But why does he seem to be so unhappy? What happened to him? Look, he has started making something... Quickman Quickman easily won the race due to the absence of the former champion Turboman. "Who is the world's fastest..." That't all Quickman cares about. So Quickman leaves on a quest to find Turboman and find the answer to his question... Shadowman Shadowman built the Ninja house with the prize money. On the sign, it says, "Challenge my Ninja house! Win and you'll be awarded with 10 million Zennies." But who could visit the house when it's built in a place like that?? Napalmman Napalmman built the weapon museum with his earnings. But on the opening day, tragedy happened. One of the kids who was visiting the place said, "This museum is boring." Napalmman got mad when he heard that and... Springman With the prize, Springman bought a new part to make himself heavier. He thinks it's cool, but isn't it too colorful? And it looks very heavy! What would he do if he fell over? Watch out!!! Bass Bass finally defeated Megaman in the race. But somehow he does not seem to be satisfied. "It was just a race. I don't feel I truly defeated him. I must defeat him in a real fight before I can claim victory." Here comes a new challenger Black Joe From nowhere... Black Joe has appeared! "Battle me one on one!" Do you accept his challenge? (If No is chosen...) "Ha, you coward. You don't deserve to drive!" (If Yes is chosen...) "I'll show you what real driving is all about!" (If player wins...) "You're so fast... I'm so embarrassed! But you've earned this secret... You can Rocket Start if you press accl. button as the first light turns on." Black Roaders What it is??? Black Roaders appeared! "Battle with us!" Do you accept their challenge? (Choose Yes...) "Let's do it! Yeah!" (Choose No...) "Don't run from us! Booo!" (If player wins...) "We must report this to our boss. But before we go, we will tell you something..." "If you push down three times, you will discard your item." Black Devil Say what now??? Black Devil appeared! "Grrrrrr......" Do you accept his challenge? (Take Yes...) "Garrrrrrr...." That means... "You'll lose!" (Take No...) "Gar.........." That means... "You're weak!" (If you win...) "Uu, garuguru, guguga..." He's saying...uhh... when at a corner, press right... uhh...It's not that important. uhhh... Don't worry about it. Black Troop Nooo Waaayy!? Black Troop appeared! "Battle with us!" Do you accept their challenge? (Pick No...) "Ha, you chicken." (Pick Yes...) "Garrrrrr...." They're saying, "You're going down!" (After beating them...) "I can't believe we lost... Press down, up and then scream as you go over mines. It will make you go faster. I'm sure it works... I must go now. Bye!" Category:Scripts